


Begging For Treats

by NanakiBH



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Halloween, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a whole holiday dedicated to annoying the hell out of Kishibe Rohan. One that brats like Josuke took part in, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging For Treats

This was truly a miserable day to be Kishibe Rohan.

He didn't even leave the lights on, so what was the deal? Why did kids think it was alright to go up to his house like any of the others? The word must have spread so far and wide by now that everyone and their mother knew where he lived, even if they weren't totally aware of his celebrity. For the kids who knew of him (and especially for those who loved his manga) this was probably like their big chance to step up to his door without any fear or reason for awkwardness so it only made sense that they would be coming in droves.

It was ironic like that. The one day of the year when children should be getting scared was the day where they feared going to his door the least.

The first time the doorbell rang, he answered it unknowingly. It was still fairly early in the evening and the sun was only just beginning to set behind the house so whoever it was had to be there for a reason. Instead, he was greeted by a tiny version of Pink Dark Boy when he opened the door. When he glanced up, he saw the child's mother at the sidewalk, anxiously waiting for her son to earn his first candy of the night.

Rohan looked down at him sadly and told him to wait. If it was just one kid, then it would be alright, he thought. It would have been too mean to force away a kid who came in a homemade costume of his own character.

Problem was, he didn't buy any candy for Halloween because he had very adamantly intended to not hand any out. As a result, he faced the challenge of finding something that could pass as a Halloween treat in his house. All he could think of were the red hots he had in a candy bowl in the living room, but those were loose with no wrappers.

When he about reached his limits, ready to give up and disappoint the kid by telling him that he didn't have anything, he spotted a blessing from the devil himself. Sitting there innocently on his kitchen counter, right there next to his toaster was a candybar, purchased the last time Josuke followed him to the grocery store and insisted that they take advantage of an obscene 'buy four, get one free' sale.

He paid for all four. Josuke gave him the free one.

It was just your average candybar, but it was a big one, which made it at least five times the size of any other candy the child was going to pick up over the course of the night. And, to make it even more special, he took a pen with him to the door and signed it in front of him. The kid had few words for him, seeming too starstruck to fully process the situation, but he gave him a big _thank you_ following his stammering and ran off to proudly show his mother his candybar.

Rohan waved them goodbye after wishing them a happy Halloween and promptly closed his door and locked it, hiding in his drawing room to keep from having to interact with any other people.

That experience wasn't so bad. It was very fortunate that the first (and, he hoped, the only) child he met that night had been a fan of his work. Reimi would have been so disappointed in him, but he felt proud of himself for doing that much. He didn't have any candy. It wasn't his fault. Besides, if his lights were off, no one should assume he was going to answer his door for them on Halloween. It was years since he partook in the holiday, but he remembered that much about it.

It was an important rule to remember as the kind of person who didn't want to be bothered.

Unfortunately, others weren't so considerate. His doorbell continued to ring constantly throughout the night. Some people refused to believe that he wouldn't answer and even stood around for a while, knocking on the door or the window.

Kids. If he didn't already hate them...

And then, there was a turn of events. Usually, such a thing is a good thing, a chance opportunity even, but not when you are Kishibe Rohan living in Morioh town. A turn of events is usually a turn for the worse and it usually involves one Higashikata Josuke, bane of his existence.

He wouldn't have answered the door if it weren't for the excessive pounding and yelling he was doing to get his attention. If he didn't make him stop, he knew that he was just going to continue until he broke the damn door, so he gave in and answered it, flinging it open with such speed that he feared for a split second that he was going to throw it off its hinges himself.

“The fu-”

He had to halt his language, noticing that Josuke had about ten small costumed children surrounding him, but his urge to fly off the handle with some choice words was just impossible to resist. The idiot was _assisting_ these little devils, ever the savior of Morioh, even to its littlest residents. They were all looking up at him with watery, innocent eyes as if they hadn't just been shouting and banging on his door like crazy people.

“I don't have any candy,” he said honestly.

Josuke narrowed his eyes at him, his werewolf costume appropriately making him look like the big bad wolf who wanted to blow his house down. “You're telling me it's Halloween and you won't give kids candy? Fine, you can skip me if you've got such issues, but you can at least give it to these kids.”

There were a number of things wrong with what he said.

“I said I don't have any. Like, there is no candy in my house... Except for red hots and I think I'm the only person who likes those.”

A few of the kids confirmed what he said by turning around to leave with their tongues stuck out.

“See?”

Even though a few of the kids left, they didn't bother to tell anyone else that he didn't have candy so more and more kids continued to line up outside of his house. The sight was beginning to make him nervous. Josuke still looked stubbornly unconvinced about his candyless situation and the echoes of _Trick or treat!_ around his front door were getting louder and more threatening.

Blindly, he reached out and grabbed Josuke by the front of his strategically torn up werewolf shirt and dragged him inside the house, locking the door after him.

“I left the porch light off for a reason. Do I need to shut off all the lights to convince these kids that I'm not handing out candy or what?” Just in case, he turned off the lamp in the living room and sunk down onto the couch in the dark, his head wearily hitting the soft cushions beneath him.

“So you were serious about not having candy?” Josuke sighed. “Maybe I should go then. Still gotta hit the rest of the houses.”

It wasn't until Rohan turned and looked at him standing in the light from the hallway did he realize that he was fully equipped for the holiday; not just wearing a costume, but also holding an orange bag for candy. It was looking pretty full, like he had already done the rounds, collecting candy from at least all of the houses in the surrounding area. There was something so wrong about that.

“I'm feeling really gross now.”

Josuke backed up a step, adopting a frightened look. “Are you gonna throw up?”

Rohan slapped himself on the forehead and rolled onto his side. How dense could he be? He was sure there was a lot of candy in that bag, but probably not a piece of intelligence.

Josuke brought him a peace-offering a few months prior and that had been the start of... something. They had something. Because of that, Rohan still foolishly thought that he could do something to change Josuke into a more respectable person.

“Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating? I feel gross because I've clearly been fucking a _child._ What made you think I was going to give you candy anyway? Can't you ever predict how I'm going to react to the things you do?”

The irritating brat he was, Josuke just raised an eyebrow and gave him that look that screamed of _'Oh, is that all?'_ attitude.

“I'm only in high school so I think I've got the right to do these kinds of things still. I'll keep doing it until the adults close their doors and tell me to stop.”

“Stop,” Rohan told him perfunctorally, issuing him a blank stare. “I don't have candy for your kind and I'm sure there are other adults who are pissed off at you too. They just aren't going to say it to your face like I will.”

Josuke twirled his bag around his hand a few times before setting it down on Rohan's coffee table. “ I can help you out, you know. If you want to keep the kids at bay, you can give them some of my candy. I like to collect it but there's no way I'm going to be able to eat all of that by myself.” His smile turned into something a little more devious. “But if you want it, then I'm going to have to ask for a little _something_ in return.”

“I'm so glad you went as a wolf. It's fitting.”

Considering that he wasn't planning to open the door in the first place, there wasn't much point in him accepting candy from Josuke, much less begging him for it with sexual favors. Since he already finished as much work as he was probably going to for the night and since he didn't want this ridiculous excuse for a human being to steal candy from anymore children, he figured it would be alright for him to stay.

They were, after all, _something._

“Come here,” he said, patting the cushion next to him. The living room wasn't the place for this, especially so close to the windows where somebody could potentially see them through the blinds, but whatever. The lights were off. He ran out of fucks to give the second Josuke showed up.

Josuke kicked off his shoes and joined him on the couch, bringing his knees up onto the cushion, snuggling up to his side in a way that Rohan hated to admit was cute. “So?” he asked, leaning close to his ear to lightly kiss the spot on his neck right beneath it. “Good trade, right?”

Oh wait, did he find him cute for a second there? A second sure passes quickly.

“Terrible.” He didn't feel like giving words to what he was thinking. He wasn't interested in Josuke's offer, but he was interested in that outfit of his. It was hideous – zero sense of craftsmanship or fashion, but it did have its charm among other things. The plush wolf ears he wore looked freakishly natural on the top of his head. He could wear those all year-round and Rohan probably wouldn't even bat an eye or question what was different. Same went for that shoddy tail he had pinned to the back of his pants.

Speaking of his pants, they had something in common with the shirt he was wearing. It looked like he must have gone searching through his old clothes to find articles he would be willing to cut up and distress in order to achieve the look of a guy who was turning into a werewolf. In other words, everything was too small. He pants were snug and too short and the shirt clung tightly to his chest like a second skin, the strategic rips in it showing off more than your typical Halloween costume.

Well, on second thought, that was what Halloween costumes had turned into, hadn't they? Once one reached a certain age, all costumes seemed to evolve into the sexy versions of what they used to be. Rohan couldn't be sure whether Josuke had done that intentionally. Either way, it was... alluring in its own way.

Oh, why the hell not.

“I could fuck you wearing that. Just as long as you don't open your mouth.” He grinned. “Unless it's to say 'please' or 'more', I guess.”

Sounded like a fair deal to Rohan. Josuke didn't seem to be too hip about this turn of events, but he eventually relented, relaxing at his side with a resigned sigh. “Do you really think I'm too old to go trick or treating?”

“Yes,” he said, trying not to sound too harsh because he could tell that this was a situation that required delicacy for Josuke, no matter how foolish it felt to him. “I stopped trick or treating way before I reached your age.”

“You act like you're so much older than me... When did you stop anyway?”

Rohan rolled his eyes and hoped that Josuke could see it in the limited light. “I like to pretend that I never had a childhood. Let's not talk about that. Instead,” he began, grasping Josuke's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head toward him. “I'd rather listen to you screaming for me. What else is this holiday for but screams?”

That elicited a snicker from his dubiously-confirmed-companion. “You want me to scream loud enough for kids to hear? You're kinky, aren't you?” He leaned forward on the couch, putting a hand between Rohan's thighs to gently paw at him through the front of his pants. “Fine, I'll play. But you're going to have to work to get me to scream for you.”

Josuke thought he was allowed to make the rules again. He was cute when he was naïve.

He may have been big for a teenager, but Rohan had the strength to find it easy to flip him over onto his back. “I'll let you keep the ears,” he said, his voice like a growl as his hands traversed Josuke's body in the dark. He pulled off his socks and then worked off the buttons on his awful flooded pants. No matter how nicely they clung to his ass, they were not a garment Rohan would approve on him for any other occasion but this. Before he removed them, he let his hands appreciate how the worn denim felt over his ass and then pulled them off in a few tugs along with his underwear.

“The doorbell rang,” Josuke said, his voice already sounding needy.

Rohan must have been too distracted to notice. It didn't matter anyway. As he already explained to him, he wasn't going to answer it for anyone, especially now. “Like I care. Let it ring. Let them wonder what we're doing in here now.”

Once he started to consider the matter of his own clothes, he remembered that he would need a few other things. Like some lubricant, for one. After finding out what a splendid product it was, he vowed to never use any household alternatives again. Josuke's ass was his property now and his property deserved better than year-old body oil or hand cream. He excused himself and wandered off to find it, stopping in his drawing room to grab another item he thought to pick up the last time he had gone out.

On his way back, he turned on another small lamp in the hallway that brought them a little more light, then stood in the doorway to the living room holding the lubricant in one hand, the intriguing other new item dangling from the index finger on his other hand.

“Cuffs? Ha, you know I'm going to do whatever you want anyway.”

His words just made Rohan's wicked grin deepen. He clearly didn't realize what it would be like without the use of his hands. No matter, he would find out soon enough. Chuckling quietly to himself, he set the things on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch between Josuke's slightly parted legs. It looked like he was already getting hard and the sight just made Rohan grin all that much harder. He curled his fingers in the edge of Josuke's tight shirt and pushed it up to his collarbone, then sprawled himself over him, pressing the exposed portion of his stomach against Josuke's abs.

“You don't even work out, do you? I wonder if you have Crazy Diamond to thank...”

Josuke laughed nervously, putting his hands on his back when he couldn't find a better place to rest them. “I-I think it just runs in the family. Did you see Mr. Jotaro?”

Sweat shone on Josuke's brow and Rohan leaned upward to lick it off with the flat of his tongue. “I did,” he said, entertained by the jealousy he saw flash in Josuke's eyes. In another lifetime, he might have told him about how he would've loved to have them both take him at the same time, but doing so now probably would have been too much for him to process.

He sat back up to loosen his belt and grabbed the cuffs from the table first. He held out his hands for Josuke's and was faintly surprised when he obediently placed his hands in his so he could slip the soft leather around his wrists. The cuffs were connected together by one heavy link, giving him little space to move them apart from each other and they secured with belt clasps so there was no way he was going to be able to get them off unless he did a lot of excessive struggling.

Pinning Josuke's hands above him, he tilted his head and caught one of his nipples between his teeth, lightly raking them over the sensitive nub to hear the first of his exquisite moans. Josuke was shameless when it really came down to it. The first time, he barely wanted to make a sound, but once he realized how good it felt to let his voice out, it was like he couldn't be stopped. Rohan wanted to see how far he could push him – and how loud he could make him – before he really started to get worried about what those children outside were hearing.

The first measure was to prepare him nicely. A small amount of the lubricant was spread around his entrance and Josuke winced at the cold sensation, turning his head to the side. After coating his fingers liberally with it, Rohan slid them inside and moved them as slowly and deliberately as he could to heighten Josuke's anticipation. He could smell him now, the sweat rolling down his chest, the hardness of his cock against his stomach – it made him want to place his mouth on every part of him.

As an adult, this must have been his Halloween treat, he realized with a laugh, surely confusing Josuke who remained heedless.

For someone who could be so obnoxious otherwise, Josuke was pretty nice when he wasn't talking. Rohan wrapped his still-slick hand around his cock and gave it a few firm pumps, receiving some throaty moans from the one under him in appreciation. A part of him struggled to resist the urge to just slide himself down over his cock now that he had him slick like that, but that would be for another time. Maybe right after, even.

After he slicked himself up well, he spread out over Josuke's body again and brought his mouth close enough to his ear for him to feel his hot breath.

“I believe this is the part where I make you beg for it,” he whispered devilishly.

Josuke groaned, the hands above his hands unable to do a thing to help him and he struggled to move his hips against Rohan's, who lifted his hips each time he tried to get some friction. He chuckled at his futile efforts and tipped his chin to graze the skin on his neck with his teeth. Even in the dim light, when he pulled back the collar of his shirt he could see the star shaped birthmark on his shoulder, looking like a target for his teeth to attack. Unsurprisingly, that spot made Josuke moan the loudest he had yet. Rohan ran his palms over the hard expanse of his stomach while he made sure to appreciate that spot with his tongue.

“R-Rohan...”

Did he think that was going to be enough? He was going to have to do a lot more than that to get him to give him what he wanted, even if his own cock was begging him to do it. He slid his suspenders off his shoulders removed his belt, then loosened his pants enough to free his cock, sighing when he came in contact with the air.

“Yes?” he asked, leaning forward to nibble at his neck in a way that he hoped would leave some embarrassing marks for the next day. If there was one thing he liked about Josuke's stand, it was his own inability to heal himself... Just for reasons like this.

Josuke huffed, shifting his shoulders to probably try to get rid of some of the stiffness that must have been starting to set into his muscles. “Come on,” he muttered.

“Hm? I'm not sure I know what you mean,” he teased, grabbing Josuke's hips briefly to grind their cocks together.

The other yelped at the rough contact, rolling his head back into the cushions.

“Fuck, Rohan. Do it.”

“You have to be nicer than that if you want something.” His own patience was going to start wearing thin if he didn't just say 'please' already, even.

Josuke lifted his hips off the couch, trying to receive more contact from him, but Rohan continued to keep himself just out of his reach. He was still waiting for him to say the magic words. Once he did enough to convince him-

“Goddammit, _fuck me already_ ,” he yelled, and even in the relative darkness, Rohan could see how red his face was to say that. Though he always hated to compliment him, he could allow himself to silently admit to himself that he found Josuke extremely attractive like that. That would do. Yeah, that was sufficient.

Taking position, he steadied himself with a hand under one of Josuke's knees and gave a single, rough thrust inside. And immediately regretted that, feeling like he was being so consumed by how tight he was that he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling. That was Josuke's job – one that he was fulfilling quite vocally after that thrust.

“Shit, you never stop being tight,” he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

Josuke chuckled and rolled his hips, trying to get him to move. Rohan responded by digging his fingers into his hips, pressing him down into the cushions of the couch to keep him still. Once he adjusted to the tightness around him (or once Josuke finally relaxed and stopped trying to strangle his dick) he was able to bring himself to start moving. He kept it slow to start with, rocking his hips just enough to slowly take himself deeper inside with each thrust.

“Can you see shadows from the living room through the curtains?” he wondered out loud after they heard the doorbell ring for the hundredth time.

Josuke responded with a whimper, his restrained hands grasping for the cushions beneath his head. “You're going to make a lot of parents very mad if they can...”

“Whatever, fuck them. They shouldn't be coming here anyway.”

“This is going to sound weird, but I really want to put my hands in your hair...”

Rohan's hips stalled for a moment and he looked at him with full confusion. “I guess. I bet your shoulders are starting to get pretty sore, aren't they?”

“They are,” he admitted, rolling his neck around with a soft groan. “I want somewhere else to put my hands but I know that if I try to put them down, you're just going to put them back over my head again.”

“You're learning. Thank heavens.”

“But... How do I say it...” he wondered out loud, gnawing on his lower lip as he thought. “You look good when you're – you know. Like, your hair gets all in your face and...”

He wasn't going to keep going until he said the rest. He was getting very intrigued by where this was going. “Yes?” he asked, imploring him to continue.

“I don't know. It's just one of those things, you know? Like, I'm imagining how sweaty the back of your neck must be and I want to touch it. It's, like, something really masculine and that makes it... sexy?”

Rohan's brain was filled with white noise whenever Josuke chose to say things like that. He always knew what to expect but he was never prepared for it. His dick twitched inside him, begging him to fuck him senseless now. It was only his pride that prevented him from slamming into him and being over with it right then and there because _damn_ things like that really got to him. The whole object of this right now was to get him to scream for him, though, and he had to maintain his own cool if that was going to happen.

“I'll undo the cuffs when we're done.” He pulled out slowly, watching Josuke's reactions on his face carefully.

“I'd... I'd really like it if you'd touch me, at least. It kind of sucks to have no hands like this.” That sounded more like it. He wrapped one hand Josuke's cock, giving it some firm pressure as he slowly began to thrust back inside. It looked like that little bit wasn't going to be enough to satisfy him as he keened softly, tipping his chin down to his chest with the effort to keep himself from moaning out loud.

“You're usually a lot more vocal than this. Playing hard to get?” he asked, swiping his thumb over the head.

He knew that a little bit at a time was the way to go. Give an inch and he would ask for the whole mile. By the look on his face and with the way his breathing was beginning to stutter, Rohan could tell that he was going to be ready to break any second. He was fine with denying himself as long as he could watch him beg for him so he kept his hips at an agonizingly slow pace and gave his cock the barest of touches.

“R-Rohan...”

“Hm?”

“Come on, Rohan...”

He squeezed his fist around his dick and grinned when Josuke yelped in a combination of pain and pleasure. “You're doing that again? I thought you were learning. You know how to ask for what you want.”

Josuke looked toward the door, and Rohan felt like he could read the thoughts he was having just by seeing the look on his face. _What if there are kids out there? I'll be ruining someone's innocence! I can't get loud when there are other people around!_

“What are you doing getting embarrassed for now? You've already been making enough noise. If there are people out there – which I'm sure there are – then they may have already been able to hear you. It's exciting, isn't it?” He stroked his fist down Josuke's cock, his palm already slick with his precum, evidence that he was finding this as exciting as he thought.

“God, Rohan, don't stop,” he moaned, lips quivering. “P-please? Stop teasing me already.”

Rohan smirked, still delivering that painfully slow pace. “But teasing you is what gets me off. You're too damn easy.”

Josuke squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. All the delicate touches and teasing was adding up and must have finally gotten to him because he finally gave Rohan what he wanted, throwing his head back to groan loudly. “Goddammit, I don't care anymore! Fuck me! Fuck me properly already, Rohan! Give it to me!”

Yes, that was what he was looking for. Still not quite as polite as he hoped, but that made it pretty good in its own way. Seeing his face looking so hot and desperate, he couldn't keep his hips from slamming forward, taking him as deeply as possible with each rough thrust. Josuke practically cried when he finally wrapped his hand back around his cock and started to stroke him in time with the quick, hard movements of his hips.

“God, yeah. Fuck, just like that, Rohan,” he whimpered, trying his hardest to move his hips along with him.

Rohan tipped his head back, closing his eyes to fully enjoy how fantastically tight and hot he felt wrapped around his cock. Josuke looked like he was right on the edge with him but Rohan still felt like there was something else he wanted from him. Looking down at Josuke, seeing the way his hair had gotten messed, the way his lips were slightly parted as he panted and moaned, he knew what it was he wanted.

Hauling him forward by his shirt, tearing it even further in the process, he crushed his lips against Josuke's. He could feel him give a surprised start, watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened. His legs kicked uselessly against the cushions and, moaning helplessly into Rohan's mouth, he came in his hand and across his own stomach. Just feeling his moans as he slid his tongue against Josuke's was enough for Rohan and he followed a moment after him, delivering a few more forceful, final thrusts before coming inside him.

“Good boy,” he praised, at last releasing Josuke's hands from their bonds.

The moment he was freed, Josuke sprang forward, putting his hands at the back of Rohan's head to pull him in for another slow kiss.

“Thanks,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against Rohan's, wrapping his arms around his waist. “That was a lot better than any candy I would have gotten anyway.”

Predictable. Such a child.

He was just... going to sit there for a little while. It wasn't like he wanted him to hug him or anything. It was just getting towards that time of the year where it was getting too cold to wear these kinds of midriff-bearing shirts and it felt really nice to have his warm hands on his waist, that was all.

“Do you have any scary movies or anything?” Josuke asked. “I don't mind spending the rest of the night here, but we gotta do something else to celebrate the holiday.”

He did, actually. He had a fair collection of DVDs, but it would be annoying if they had to listen to the doorbell ringing while they were trying to enjoy a movie. Which gave him a brilliant idea that made his lips curl.

“Want to sit on the porch and eat your candy in front of the trick or treaters?”

“Kishibe Rohan, you are a terrible person...”

With a flippant shrug, he rolled out of his embrace, zipped his pants, and straightened out his clothes. He grabbed Josuke's pants from the floor and tossed them to him. “Fine. We'll hand some of it out. I'm not letting you eat it all by yourself because you'll just get fat.” He eyed Josuke from head to toe as he started to redress himself. “I'd prefer to keep you looking the way you do now. It would be a crying shame if you lost that muscle.”

“I can be muscular _and_ fat if I want, thank you very much,” Josuke whined. “...But I am willing to donate some of my candy to little kids. There won't be that many of them left out now anyway.”

Good. “Let's go clean up first. I don't mind freaking out some kids, but I'd rather not scare them off by how we smell.”

Josuke had the dignity to blush at that. “Yeah... Yeah, let's do that.”

He straightened the ears on top of Josuke's head and slapped his ass in the direction of the bathroom.

Halloween was still a shitty holiday, but any excuse to make Josuke's ass look that good was a good excuse.


End file.
